


Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha at the Beach (Poly Ship Week)

by Bohemienne



Series: MCU Prompts, Ficlets, and Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, beach, polyshipweek, polyshipweek prompt, prompt, the ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/pseuds/Bohemienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha visit a Wakandan beach for some much needed R&R.</p>
<p>For Poly Ship Week Prompt: Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha at the Beach (Poly Ship Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha Go to the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223270) by alexschlitz (Tumblr). 



> For [Poly Ship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com), under the prompt: "Fluff"
> 
> [Originally posted to Tumblr](http://starandshield.tumblr.com/post/149321533593/alexschlitz-let-my-kids-go-to-the-beach-a-gift)
> 
> Inspired by [@alexschlitz](http://alexschiltz.tumblr.com)'s [FREAKING ADORABLE art](http://alexschlitz.tumblr.com/post/147522122861)!

Natasha leans over Bucky, sand cascading from her bared arms, and reaches for his beer bottle. “Mine now.”

“Hey, I was drinking that!” He pushes himself up from the oversize beach towel where he was dozing.

“It’s not like it does anything for you.” She winks and takes a swig, damp red hair glistening in the Wakandan sun. “Here, I’ll give you a kiss for it.”

“I’d rather have the beer back,” he grumbles, but of course it’s a lie. Natasha bends over him, damp tendrils tickling his face, and pulls him into a deep kiss. She tastes like sunshine, warming him even in the umbrella’s shade. As she straightens up, Bucky closes his eyes with a grin.

Then he turns his head toward Sam, sitting next to him on the towel, and swipes his beer.

“Oh, come _on_ , man.” Sam tosses his paperback aside. “You gave yours up fair and square—”

“Well, apparently the going rate is one kiss, so …” Bucky sits up, cradles the beer in his lap, then curls his fingers around the back of Sam’s head. Sam glares at him, but softens when their lips meet, when Bucky’s lashes brush against his cheek. When Bucky releases him, they’re both smiling. But Sam’s smile widens as he reaches over Bucky; he snatches the bottle from Natasha and takes off running for the surf.

“Hey!” Natasha bounces to her feet, sending sand spraying over Bucky’s chest.

“Watch it—” Bucky calls, as she takes off after Sam.

Steve is wading in the surf, eyes closed, back to the waves as they crash over him from behind. But he cracks one eye open as Sam comes rushing at him with Natasha clinging to his back, trying to grab the beer from him as he swings back and forth.

“Help me out, Steve!” Natasha shouts.

“I dunno. I’m kinda liking the view from here,” Steve says.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You would.”

Steve pats Sam on the cheek and pecks him on the lips, then leans over Sam’s shoulder for a kiss from Natasha. As he straightens up, a fresh wave crashes over all three of them. Steve scrambles to grab hold of his aviators before they’re washed out in the tide. As the water retreats, Sam holds up the beer bottle with a scowl, then pours the saltwater-beer mixture back into the surf.

“Here, let me get you a replacement,” Steve says, and marches through the sand back toward Bucky’s towel. He crouches down before Bucky, who pushes his sunglasses up on top of his head and raises one eyebrow. Steve points to the bottle Bucky’s holding. “Mind if I take that?”

“Gotta pay the price, handsome.”

Steve pushes Bucky down by the chest and, crouching over him, crushes Bucky’s mouth with his.

“Ew, get a room!” Natasha shouts as she marches back to the towel, hand in hand with Sam.

Bucky releases Steve and hands over the beer. “You know there’s another case back in the quinjet,” Bucky says.

Steve passes the beer back to Sam and laces his fingers through Bucky’s. “Maybe we should go fetch it. As a courtesy.”

“Real subtle, guys,” Natasha says.

Sam sinks down in the folding chair and pulls Natasha into his lap. “I’m sure we can occupy ourselves until they get back.”


End file.
